


The Deep End Of Space

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Cute, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Photography, Stars, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack thinks the stars are too far away.





	The Deep End Of Space

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss Will and Anti the dymanic duo? I sure did. <3
> 
> Sorry if I upload too consistently. 
> 
> Its sad and im really upsetti.

"Daddy, what are you looking at?" Will said, followed by Anti as they plopped down in the grass on either side of him.

"The stars of course. Ye know, yer father loves space." He muses, stroking their hair softly as he huffs.

"He does? Why?" Anti asks, leaning into the touch happily.

"Because space is beautiful, baby. Just like you guys!" He laughs, pulling them both in close for a hug. They giggled with him, tumbling onto his sides.

"Does papa love space more than us?" Will asks, and Jack frowns.

_Why would he think that?_

"Of course not, why would ye think that, baby?"

"Because he left us to go there." Anti whispers, and now he sees what the problem is.

"Yer father loves ye both a whole lot more than ye think. So much, he went all the way out to space to take pictures of the stars for ye." Jack spins, and both Anti and Will pop their heads up.

"Why couldn't we just go with him?" Will asks, and Jack sighs again.

His kids were a little bit _too_ wondrous sometimes.

"Because mhuirnín, space is beautiful, but it's dangerous. It's not a place fer tots like yerself to go."

"Could papa get hurt?" Anti made a worried face, and it still broke Jack's heart to see them so upset.

Truth is, he was too worried about Mark to function. He'd been cleaning excessively and checking his phone for any indication that he was on his way back. He'd wracked his brain for hours thinking of a million ways that Mark could die up there, most of which he knew were a little _too_ imaginative. In the end, he knew this was a dream of Mark's, and Jack owed him way too much to say no.

He supported his husband, no matter how dangerous his wants may be. He twisted his wedding ring on his finger and huffed, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah. He could, but he won't. Y'know why?" Jack said, and his kids looked at him expectantly as he pulled them in close again. "Because he has all the stars to watch over him, make sure he gets home safe."

"Like he does with the reindeer at christmas?" Will asks, and at first Jack was confused.

Then he laughed when he remembered that Mark had told Will once he was santa clause to prevent a _very_ undesirable discussion with a curious 5 year old.

"Yeah, like that. Now, I think it's bedtime for a certain duo of children." He says, and Will and Anti cover their eyes up to hide, giggling. "Oh no! Where did my wee tots go?" He asks, thickening his accent to make them laugh harder.

He loved hearing them laugh, it got him through alot.

Will was the first to break, frowning because his little pink moustache was crooked on his face now.

"Ah, there's Will! Now by jaysus, where's Anti? Do ye know Will?" He asked, and Will smiled as he shook his head no. "Ah well, I guess she'll miss bedtime kisses and stories!"

"What? No fair!" She pouted, and Will laughed as she realized she'd been caught. "Drat!"

"Language, Antoinette. Now, go get yer booties into bed and I'll tuck ye in. First one there gets ta choose th' story!" He yelled, and he smiled as they shot up and ran inside. He exhaled as he looked up at the stars, and he wished he could follow them wherever Mark was.

He stood up and brushed himself off, heading inside when he heard his phone ping. He grabbed it quickly and nearly cried when he read the text.

_**Mark: See you in the morning <3** _

He took a deep breath and sniffled, thinking he never wanted Mark to go away again.

He knew he couldn't stop him though, Mark loved the deep end of space.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat? Bounce ideas off me!
> 
> Kik:tinyinkmachine  
> Snapchat:tinyinkmachine  
> Instagram:tinydystopianinkmachine  
> Twitter: tinyinkmachine


End file.
